Many electronic devices (e.g., media players and cellular telephones) often include one or more cosmetic surfaces. One example of a cosmetic surface is an area surrounding an acoustic opening, which can be made of glass. In some cases, a cosmetic mesh may be attached to the cosmetic surface. An adhesive, typically a pressure sensitive adhesive (“PSA”), may be used to attach the mesh to the cosmetic surface.
In particular, the PSA can be positioned in an indented location between the mesh and the cosmetic surface. Then, in order to activate the PSA, pressure can be applied to the PSA. Once the PSA sets after a period of time, the mesh can become attached to the cosmetic surface.
PSAs, however, are susceptible to the rotation and shift of the mesh after installation. Moreover, PSAs have relatively weak bonding strengths as compared to other adhesives.